The sound of laughing
by DaireySyns
Summary: Astral want to know how to laugh. Is Yuma able to help him? or will it be a complete failure?  Read it to find out.


Dairey: New keyshipping story!

Syns: Also thx for the many nice reviews

Dairey: Yeah! You guys are the best! *gives everyone a hug*

* * *

><p>"See you later Yuma!" Kotori yelled, waving at him before she and Tetsuo got out of his sight.<p>

Yuma was waving back before he entered his home.

"That was a funny movie." Yuma said with a smile." What did you think Astral?"

Astral was looked at him with his usually plain expression.

"I didn't get it Yuma. Why was that boy doing so many things wrong during his date?" Astral asked.

"That why it's calling a comedy movie Astral. It's supposed to go wrong." Yuma explained.

"Why? And what's a comedy?" Astral asked.

"Comedy is a play, movie or a joke that's intended to make us laugh." Yuma said.

Astral raised one of his eyebrows." Laugh? Is that what you and the others were doing?" He asked.

Yuma nodded. "It's also more fun to laugh in a group. It's a social interaction." The boy said.

"I didn't laugh. Does that make me an outsider?" Astral asked.

"What? No! It makes you more of a person with no sense of humor." Yuma said before he lay in his hammock and started to read one of his comics.

While Yuma was busy Astral was looking sadly at the floor. Since he and Yuma became lovers he wanted to interact with Yuma much as possible. And it seems laughing is one of those interactions. He started to think how to laugh, but didn't know how.

After a while Yuma looked up to see Astral was doing. He notices how Astral was looking.

He felted a little sad for Astral._/Does this laughing means so much to him?/_

Yuma jumped out his hammock and walked to Astral. "Alright Astral." He said.

Astral looked up in surprise." What?" He asked.

"I will help you with this laughing matter." Yuma said.

Astral was first surprise but then smiled. "Thanks Yuma. But how are you going to do that?"

"Well I heard that jokes usually do the trick." Yuma said.

"What's a joke?" Astral asked.

"A joke is phrase or a text with a humorous twist." Yuma explained.

Astral nodded. "Okay. Tell me this 'joke'."

"Okay. This one my dad told me once. Why does a chicken cross the road twice?" Yuma said with a smile.

Astral looked confused at him." Why on earth should a chicken cross a road Yuma? Beside doesn't a chicken live at a farm?" Astral asked.

Yuma rolled his eyes and sighed. "Astral, can just try to guess?" Yuma said.

Astral looked up, trying to think why the chicken crossed the road. But didn't find any clue.

"Giving up?" Yuma grinned.

Astral looked back at Yuma and nodded.

"Because it was a double-crosser." Yuma answered before he laughed.

But he stopped laughing when he saw Astral wasn't laughed. Yuma sighed. That was a totally failure. He really tough this would work. He was laughing flat when his dad told this joke to him. Of course at that time he was kid.

"What's a double-crosser?" Astral asked.

OR it may have something to do about Astral's lack of knowledge of his world.

"I am not going to explain you that Astral. It will be way too complicated." Yuma groaned.

Astral wanted to continue on it, but the look on Yuma's face stopped him.

"Can you try something else Yuma? I didn't feel anything that will make me laugh." Astral asked.

Yuma was thinking of a new joke. Then one came up. It was one Tetsuo told him.

"Okay I have another one. Knock, knock." Yuma said.

Now Astral was completely confused. "What is so funny about you saying knock, knock?" Astral asked.

"No, Astral. You suppose to say 'who's there?'." Yuma said.

"Why?" Astral asked confused.

"It's part of the joke." Yuma explained.

"Okay then. Who's there?" Astral asked.

"Will." Yuma said.

"Will? Who is Will? And why should that be funny?" Astral wondered.

Yuma started to lose his patience. He sighed." Now you suppose to say 'Will who?'."

"Will who?" Astral said like Yuma wanted.

"Will you open this door?" Yuma said and laughed again.

Astral on the other side wasn't laughing at all. He didn't get it. "Yuma? Which door am I suppose too open?" He asked.

Yuma stopped laughing. "No, no. You don't get it. There is no door. You suppose to make a funny word play with those knock, knock jokes." He explained.

Astral looked at him again with a confused look.

"Argh I give up. There's no way to make you laugh." Yuma said and started to leave.

But Astral quickly grabbed his hand. "No wait. Please, Yuma. I want to know. I want to share this with you." Astral explained.

Yuma looked at Astral, who was looking at him with a pleading look. That look made his heart go soft.

He started to think. There has to be a way to make Astral laugh. It is clear that jokes weren't going to make Astral laugh. Then he remembered something. There was one thing that may be able to work. It was his mother would do when he was sad.

A mischievous smile appeared on his face, but he hides it when he turned to Astral.

"Well I want to try one more thing. But you have to do everything I tell you to do. No arguing and no questioning. Got it?" Yuma said.

Astral nodded.

"Okay I want you to sit on your knees and close your eyes." Yuma said.

"Why do you want me to do that?" Astral asked, wondering what Yuma is planning.

"Astral, you promised. No arguing and no questioning." Yuma said.

Astral didn't say a word and did what Yuma asked him. He went on his knees before Yuma and closed his eyes.

"And what do I do then, Yuma?" He asked.

"Now you wait for a moment. And no peeking." Yuma warned him. He carefully removed his shoes so that they made no noise on the wood carpet. Otherwise Astral knew where he was.

Silently he sneaked, on his toes, behind Astral. There he waited for the right moment.

Astral sighed. He has been sitting there for a couple minutes and still nothing happened. He even wondered if this was going to work.

"Yuma, I think I am doing something wrong. Nothing is happing and I don't feel any…Yuma?" He opened his eyes to see only Yuma's shoes. From the boy there wasn't any sight of him.

"Yuma? Where?" Astral started.

"TICKLEWAR!" A voice suddenly yelled from him behind that made him jump.

"TickleWHAAAAA."

Two hands grabbed him from behind and started to tickle his abdomen. Astral started to feel a tingling where Yuma was tickling him. It started to get stronger and stronger until it overwhelmed him. And sound escaped his mouth. A chuckling. Then that chuckling became louder. Before he knew a sound, which was same sound Yuma and his friends where making, came out of his mouth.

A couple moments later Astral was writhing on the floor, laughing.

Yuma truly enjoyed it. Hearing Astral laugh. It was something he didn't hear before, since the blue spirit didn't smile a lot.

Also Astral was enjoying it. Not only the laughing but the moment he was sharing with Yuma.

After a while he started to get out of breath. "Yuma, please. Hahaha. Stop. I can't hahaha take it hahah anymore." Astral cried between the laughing.

Yuma decided to have mercy on Astral and stopped the tickling.

Astral tried to catch he breath while a couple laughs escaped sometimes.

"W-what where y-you doing?" He asked while taking deep breaths.

"Tickling. There are some parts on our body that are very sensitive for tickling. Like your stomach by example. It causes you to laugh." Yuma explained.

Astral finally caught his breath and stood back up.

"Say Yuma, you said an 'our body' does that means humans have that to?" Astral asked.

"Yeah sure. My mother did that to me when I was sad. It always made me laugh. And it seems to work on you to. But there are other places. My feet by example." Yuma said while trying to get his shoes back on.

"Oh, really." Astral said.

"Yeah, really." Yuma responded. Then he froze." Uh-oh."

He turned around to see Astral looking at him with a playful smile. Yuma swallowed. He knew what that smile meant.

"Oh no, Astral. No, no, no, no, no. Don't you dare." Yuma said, like a mother to child who was going do something naughty.

But Astral keep on smiling. "I giving you 10 seconds lead." He said.

"B-but. You wanted to laugh right. Isn't what I did." Yuma cried.

"1, 2, 3. You wasting time Yuma." Astral said playfully.

Yuma squalled before he jumped of the ladder. He hears Astral counted to ten before the spirit raced behind.

While Astral was chasing Yuma, they both laughed. Both forgot about the numbers, the number hunter Kaito, the lost memories and the dueling tournament.

_/Observation number 18: Laughing is a social interaction between humans. It's a sound that means joy and happiness….And Yuma's laugh is the most wonderful sound of all./_

* * *

><p>Dairey: Yeah! my third fanfic.<p>

Syns: which is a suprise.

Dairey: Agree. I really though I wasn't able to do this.

Syns: stay tuned for more fanfic.

Dairey: Maybe I am going to make an aftermath of ep 38 ( Which was awesome by the way!)

P.S: please review and see you later :)


End file.
